


重聚首

by dummybunny



Category: True Detective
Genre: 2012 Marty, 2012 Rust, Drinking, Fighting, First Time, Hand Jobs, Insults, M/M, Sexual Tension, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummybunny/pseuds/dummybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>搜尋一下『洛斯特・柯爾』 +『路易斯安那』便出現了許多結果，都指向當地一條地址。屬於一家馬悌從沒聽過，叫作胖老派的酒吧。離拉法葉縣只大約二十多哩。這也幾乎太容易了。馬悌再度深深看向螢幕半晌，扭轉下頦並感到寂靜在他身邊收緊好似老虎鉗，心臟在他胸腔深處轟鳴如戰鼓。</p>
            </blockquote>





	重聚首

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154693) by [MariposaenArullo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariposaenArullo/pseuds/MariposaenArullo). 



> 為何我是第一我真是太糟糕了為何我插頭香。抱歉，這是一篇2012時間點的文而不是1995時間點的文。希望我是許多美妙作者中第一個寫這個配對的人。  
> 幾件事––胖老派酒吧真的存在於拉法葉縣，而除此之外這篇文非常不真實。您已被警告。然而我希望你們閱讀愉快，歡迎留言！

當馬悌那晚到家時，家中空無一人且清冷。坦白講，他並不喜歡他的這次──好吧，他的這種證詞。或審訊。或會話。他不知該如何定義他講的那樁亂七八糟快要二十年的案子，那早已結案了，本該早已結案的。

無論那是什麼，這種事總是讓他在結束之後感到有點怪異恐怖，手背上麻麻癢癢，打著冷顫。若不是瑪姬在阿根廷，他或許還可以忽略這種感覺。但是瑪姬大概不會在這一時半刻回來，現在女兒們也都自立生活，婚姻跟教育跟那些屎事在他想來大概都是八百萬年前的事情了。而內心深處他知道他們分開一陣子大概對彼此最好，僅管他還是戴著戒指抱有某些被誤導的期待，希望一切最終能恢復正常。

但這團新搞出來的爛事快將他逼瘋了。工作也無法集中；只能好歹記得要準時吃藥。而今天那個比較瘦的警探──帕帕尼亞，他想應該是這麼稱呼──問起了那段日子。糟糕的日子。至少在他這兩年來都未曾想起的破事。

正當他覺得已經快要淡忘關於洛斯特的一切，那小崽子又會跳回馬悌的生活中，就像他從沒離開過。

馬悌半小時裡就喝了兩瓶可樂娜啤酒，又看了聖人隊的重播比賽兩小時，然後走向他的電腦，用了比他願意承認的更長時間在電腦按鍵上無力的揮動手指之後，輸入他前任搭檔的姓名。

搜尋一下『洛斯特・柯爾』 +『路易斯安那』便出現了許多結果，都指向當地一條地址。屬於一家馬悌從沒聽過，叫作胖老派的酒吧。離拉法葉縣只大約二十多哩。這也幾乎太容易了。馬悌再度深深看向螢幕半晌，扭轉下頦並感到寂靜在他身邊收緊好似老虎鉗，心臟在他胸腔深處轟鳴如戰鼓。

絕對是龍舌蘭才害他這樣，他幾乎挺確定的。如果只有喝下那些啤酒的話，馬悌想他就不會想去寫下那條地址，也不會慘到要先把自己喝掛才能來搜尋一個十年前就像死了一樣消失在他生命裡的男人。這是他的自毀傾向。去他媽的程式運作。

他也帶了酒上路，在他開車去那個他媽不管是在哪，反正是洛斯特住的鬼地方時，腿間夾著半瓶傑克丹尼爾威士忌。也不管現在已將近晚上十點，而月色如妓女鞋尖黯淡。馬悌右轉進位於這幢詭異建築前面的停車場，上面有著沒亮燈的胖老派酒吧招牌。他停好車，就這樣坐著。

他就盯著那地方一段時候，看著油漆在門上斑駁，窗內黑暗，一台半死不活的老爺車停在他這輛幸好還沒這麼糟的車約莫幾個車位遠的地方。馬悌看不出裡面有任何活動，但如果這確實是洛斯特的地址，他大概就住在其中某處。這地方真夠破爛的。馬悌疑惑為何洛斯特會住在這裡。要是他──跟某人在一起呢？不，不會這樣。馬悌將這疑問攆出自己腦袋。他是曾思考過幾次這問題，在他們還是搭檔的時候，他曾想過洛斯特會不會，還有他如何做愛。是找個妓女就在他那無邪的純白床墊上搞呢，還是他會找個高大又多毛的男人辦這檔事（不太可能；這想法立刻被排除），又或者他太恨自己以至要為他可恥的需求去服從他人。因而勞麗的存在讓他更是好奇，雖然他們分手那之後他因為自己這麼想而感到悲傷。

馬悌扭開酒瓶蓋，緩慢但深深喝了一大口。烈酒燒喉。爽。他剛剛想甚麼來著？噢，是了──性──這是弱點。這檔事與信任息息相關，就算你是跟個得付錢的婊子搞也一樣（雖然有時跟個婊子搞是關於不信任，對於毀損信任的懲罰，那即是醜惡的一面）。在一片寧靜之中他聽見車門關上的聲音，狗開始嚎叫──距離他不太近，在這條路的盡頭遠處，但總是令他感到緊繃。很快的四周又回復沉默，所以他也放輕鬆，繼續喝酒。左手在腿上打著鼓點。看著一片荒涼。不去想是什麼原因將他帶來這裡。不去想瑪姬。試著不去想任何事情。

失敗了，廢話。

很快的，怒氣湧上。感覺可悲總是讓他憤怒，然後那龍舌蘭真他媽幫了把大忙。開始再度想起那段時光，他自己的人生是如何爛的像座屎山，洛斯特如何出現然後跟他一起破了許多案件而讓馬悌合作協助，讓他帶領馬悌看見了破碎的人們的世界，破碎的心，那些靈魂，讓一種懷疑論也在他心中扎根，並且在他們分離後只是愈加沉重。

他媽這什麼鬼，他馬上回神，龍舌蘭的效力差不多退了，真他媽該死到底怎麼會讓那小混帳有這般權利能把他毀到這種地步？而且這位渾蛋把馬悌給毀得如此徹底之後根本沒資格他媽的就這樣走開這讓他好想──好想──對某某人幹某某事。殺個人。幹掉洛斯特他媽的柯爾因為他就真他媽活該去死。難道不是嗎？他根本不是人。從來就不是。

在某個層面上，就是在馬悌建立來容許自己意識到當他沉溺在自己的廢話裡時，馬悌能意識到他沉溺在自己的廢話裡的那個層面。他像個小孩似的，沉醉著且感受著這種完全痛苦的幻覺，瘋到底但又可恥的無能為力，同時他自身十分明白。但為何他會去聽這種屁話呢？

終究他下了車，找到酒吧的門口。裡面的燈仍是關的，在這路易斯安那的郊區周日夜晚可是十分明顯的空無一人。馬悌喝得非常醉，醉到沒辦法安安靜靜好好敲門。他握拳砸向門板，一次，因為那聲響之大而覺得有點被嚇到了，而且幾乎要退後一步。但不過呢──他沒有。而他有──他有那麼些事要跟柯爾說，那些他憋了好久的事，而或許他想要對洛斯特大聲吼出他所有想法，他將要從那堆屁話中洗滌自己。

酒吧內擁有的似乎還是只有空寂與靜默，所以馬悌又敲了門，更大聲，不怕吵到別人──反正看起來這附近也沒有住其他人──會因為這些噪音來吼他。幾秒後，他聽到裡面傳來一聲類似 _轟！_ 的聲音。一盞燈亮起，大概是從裡屋來的。他就站在原處，等待著。

第一件事他想的就是洛斯特看起來氣色有夠差，頭髮灰了，變長了，雜亂了，媽的居然還有撇鬍子長在他上唇。洛斯特穿著一件髒汙的舊汗衫以及看起來有點鬆垮的運動褲。他就站在門前，眼中帶著他特有的那種費解眼神，只是站在那裡看向窗口，而馬悌感到自己因而戰慄。他忘了洛斯特能如何用他的眼神撕裂你。他媽混帳讓自己看起來好像能看穿一切，他並不會去評價──也許有──但只因為要看你而看著你。看穿過去那堆破事。看著馬悌現在穿著他的漂亮西裝，領帶鬆垂，頭禿了，長了點啤酒肚，醉到足以忽視自己實際上是個懦弱的傻子，又要去做些糟糕透頂的蠢事。

馬悌突然體認到他要幹這事真的太醉。但現在也已經他媽的太遲了。洛斯特用緩慢的動作打開門鎖，拉開門，用背抵著門板以免關上。他將手臂環在胸前，也許是裝腔作勢，因為那強調出蓄於洛斯特手臂中的力道，蜷曲的肌肉線條被由他們還一起的時候就蓋著刺青的皮膚包覆著。

他們互相瞪著對方看。馬悌感到說話的需求，想要解釋，但他突然感覺笨拙結巴，而同時他試著想從洛斯特眼中解讀什麼但也持續迷失。他的眼神看起來變得蒼老。馬悌想著是否他看起來也是這樣。

「想要進來嗎，小馬？」洛斯特終究開口說。那一臉他媽的看透你的樣子。馬悌發現自己因心緒稍微混亂而皺起眉，感覺一腳踩進了陷阱。

「好啊，」他平靜地回答。

他擦過他的前任搭檔身邊才進到酒吧裡，洛斯特聞著像睡眠與香菸，過期啤酒與熱度。他只能想像自己聞起來會像甚麼，龍舌蘭，一縷廉價古龍水，冰冷的夜氣。他的憤怒似乎已經鎮定，縮回他內心深處，被洛斯特・柯爾的眼神震懾，2012，經過這麼多年終於又親眼再見。

當他們都進到裡面之後，洛斯特倚著吧檯的暗色實木，手臂仍然環著。馬悌突然焦躁起來，而這是因為洛斯特看起來一點都不焦躁。當洛斯特表現得很自在時，就像是以前馬悌看他對那些嫌疑犯還有變態們時展露的態度一樣，那種時候他表現得就像他從來就只不過是個正常人，這讓馬悌覺得緊張。

「喝點甚麼嗎？」

馬悌看向他。「你會毒死我嗎？」他無力的嘗試回答。毫無反應。洛斯特的表情仍然閉鎖。

「除非你要我對你這樣。」

「好吧，那就來一杯。我不該再喝太多；我已經──」馬悌打斷自己將說的話，胡亂打著手勢。無需洩漏過多細節，就算他知道洛斯特看得出來。不過還是別說。「你這有沒有不錯的威士忌？」

「有一些。」洛斯特回到吧檯後，取出一對玻璃杯，緩慢各自注入幾個指節高度。他並沒試著遞給馬悌，所以馬悌走向前然後自己拿了酒杯。他又退回一步，看著洛斯特從自己杯中小小啜了一口，馬悌也跟著照作。

「真讚。」他說，手跟著小小揮動。「呃，謝了。」洛斯特不再看著他，而是用某種神秘表情瞪著地面。也許他累了。他是該累了。他該先問一聲的，馬悌想，突然一陣惱怒，為什麼他這老搭檔要在將近深夜十一點狂敲他的門，甚麼也不說還喝起他的酒。馬悌感到心中怒氣被撩起，因為洛斯特表現得如此該死的正常，而使馬悌開始對自身有那麼一種古怪的義憤填膺。好像一切又回到九零年代那時候，而馬悌就會像這樣突然在他寓所前出現，在失眠數小時後一起討論某些案件。

「那麼，」馬悌繼續說，無力再承受這般靜默更久。「生意如何？」

隨著那一問，洛斯特抬起頭，他在回答前又喝了一口。他直直看進馬悌眼裏。「極好，」他說道。隨即轉開視線。

憤怒逐漸轉移成惱火。馬悌覺得很詭異。不如就快對我說他媽的滾出去就是了，他想這麼大吼。告訴我馬上他媽的滾出去而且永遠不准回來，看在他媽的老天份上該死的大聲點說話，讓我看看你仍然跟那時一般有模有樣。馬悌突然不想要見到這個洛斯特，不想相信他，這個讓馬悌進門而且退到一邊的男人，臉上沒有表情，並不是因為他故意如此，而是他就是毫無反應。他不喜歡這個讓自己浮遊在意識邊緣的洛斯特，他想要他反擊。他想要當那個能使他憤怒的人。於是他嘗試用些不同的方式。

「你看起來有夠糟，是吧？」他先小試身手，探探水溫。

洛斯特嘴角微微扭曲了一下子，馬悌把那就算作勝利一回了。「至少我還留著我所有的頭髮啊，小馬，」他面無表情道。

「你真的喜歡這樣？」馬悌指指酒吧周圍。其實還不賴，以一間酒吧來說。氣氛甚至都比馬悌想像中來的親切許多。「在一間酒吧裡工作？」

「你就喜歡你的工作了？」

「唔，我是呀，洛斯特。」馬悌無視了在他再度說出那名字時竄過他全身的戰慄。這麼久以來他只在自己腦中唸著。「我那是個挺棒的工作。而你這種是給那些想跟卡車司機調情的二十幾歲小渾蛋幹的活。」他繼續說，小心翼翼。「你蹚這渾水不嫌太老了嗎？不會把客人嚇跑了嗎？你大概是因為超會調酒才能彌補那些條件。」他比畫洛斯特全身上下，為他自己出口的話感到一閃而逝的羞愧。

但這些話真的產生作用了。洛斯特收緊下頦，慢慢地將他手中的酒杯放回吧檯。「你過來這裡就只是要侮辱我嗎，小馬？」他說。語氣聽上去很緊繃，以洛斯特・柯爾的程度而言可算是夠緊繃了，而儘管中間過去這麼多年月，馬悌仍然懂他。他媽的終於啊。馬悌忍不住聳了個肩，繼續逼迫下去。

「我不是要侮辱你。我想談談。但––」

「是跟瑪姬有關嗎？」

馬悌只覺毛骨悚然。就相信這混帳會提起這事。「為什麼就跟瑪姬有關了？」他問，小心地保持中立。

這次聳肩的人卻是洛斯特，他由斜倚著吧檯的姿勢重新站直，再度深深看進馬悌眼裡。這次，卻是充滿電流。馬悌開始後悔提起話題。開始後悔來到這裡。他已看過無數次洛斯特用他的言語翻弄著那些人，那種簡短直白且完全苦痛的真實，能將人開腸剖腹，他很明白。洛斯特總是為那樣快言快語的謀殺術準備萬全。

他開口得很慢，但馬悌知道他是在醞釀。「嗯，小馬，我看著你來我的酒吧，敲了我的門，喝得那麼醉，讓我再附註一點吧，現在是大半夜，我想也只能是因為瑪姬了，就是你的妻子，」他附註，好像馬悌是白痴一樣。洛斯特又聳肩，仍然直視著他。打擊出最後一句話。「只是我的一個想法而已。」

「你的意思是說你覺得我來這裡想談的是你怎麼上她嗎？」這些話終究被推擠出來，原始又暴力，來自一個永遠不會癒合的傷口。因著這問句，訝異與一些其他感情閃過洛斯特臉上，僅僅只有一瞬。馬悌沒想到原來他們兩人都沒有預測到他才會是那個首先說出來的人。但這就是事實，不管至今這仍令他多麼的痛。馬悌就這樣脫口而出，想來也該是時候說開了。

「我是個混帳，洛斯特，我很清楚。我跟瑪姬之間的關係搞砸了，在你出現好久以前就已經如此，而在你們發生外遇之後，或不管那種關係要怎麼說，我是更糟糕了。我們之間這齣他媽的管他甚麼鬧劇就這樣演了十年，好讓女兒們成長時身邊還有雙親。但奧德麗成年離家了；梅喜也長大了，現在瑪姬要離開我了。我知道，始終是我辜負她。我從來就沒能配得上她過，你知道嗎？」

他看了一會洛斯特的表情。下巴緊收，某種近似恥辱或憤怒，又或是悲傷或厭惡的感情聚積在他眼裡。看起來好像他需要抽根菸，或其他更強的東西。馬悌總之繼續說著。

「所以不是你的錯，洛斯特。不是你。從來就不是因為你。」馬悌想著他的人生現在到底變成甚麼樣了，發現自己不知道自己在說甚麼卻就這樣繼續下去。「但你為什麼要這麼作，老兄？我們一起搭檔那時候有多好，而難道我就不值得你的任何一點忠心嗎？而且你甚至都不是故意的，洛斯特，我知道你不是。你想讓她開心，我猜你也希望她開心，只是想為她當那個我當不了的人。」馬悌感到反胃，因此他將自己手上的酒放下。「那讓你感覺很好嗎？」他探詢著洛斯特的眼神。因著那問題使洛斯特的眼光閃爍，好像他想要移開視線，但他卻沒有，所以他們兩人仍然保持盯著對方看的樣子。「感到自己愛著她會讓你覺得很棒嗎？會讓你覺得就像跟克萊兒一起時一樣嗎，好像你又重獲新生，好像你能成為 ** _不同的人_** ？」

「閉嘴，小馬。」提到克萊兒的當下讓洛斯特神情狂野，就像馬悌想的一樣。洛斯特的右手握緊成拳，眼神陰暗。「你他媽不准說起我的家庭。」

馬悌欺近身。這並不是要讓他自己重拾感覺，或者使拉斯特感到負罪以及慚愧。他想要去了解，他想要去傷害。他能感到自己血脈僨張，他就是 _ **想要**_ 。他想要粉碎眼前男人的靈魂，還想看著他燒作灰燼。他往前兩步，將臉挨近洛斯特，他眼睛現在睜大著，暗灰瞳色滿是憤怒。他們現在相隔不到一英尺。馬悌密切的探索著他眼神裡的情緒，讓他的聲音放低。

「你是不是想你又再度得到了女兒？洛斯特？你是不是看著梅喜然後想起了蘇––」

洛斯特往他腹部揍了一拳，馬悌差點要倒在地上，但還是鎮作起來；痛覺使他拾回野性。因為之前的酒令他還有點暈眩，但仍然得以一直拳招呼上洛斯特鼻樑，這若是對上以前的洛斯特則完全沒有實現的可能性，而下個瞬間他們分開，雙方都很挫敗，但慶幸沒有甚麼實質損傷。

但洛斯特猛地彈起身，臉上有一抹血跡；馬悌感到腹中有甚麼在糾結著。腎上腺素。洛斯特晃著走向他，而馬悌想他們兩人都被酒精跟年齡限制了行動能力。他將洛斯特甩向吧檯旁的牆壁，而那一刻他們的臉更加接近，只離了幾吋，呼吸交融。馬悌清晰想起十七年前他將洛斯特甩上警局裡更衣櫃的景象。但現在他們是––

馬悌想應該是他起的頭。他進犯了那幾吋距離然後將自己的嘴唇貼上洛斯特的。感覺很怪，並不太愉快，嚐起來像威士忌以及舊香菸，在他身下的洛斯特突然全身僵硬紋風不動。不推不扭，就只是，僵在那兒。馬悌想他該抽回身，跑出去，無視這整件事，但他今夜已然出了夠多醜，而他想要看看他能把自己前搭檔的界線推到多遠，想試著結束這一切。他沒去思考為什麼要這樣作。反正眼下一切都已經讓他感到很不真實，好像一場幻夢。他移動身體，變換自己嘴唇位置，一手握拳往後扯住洛斯特的頭髮，好將他擺成馬悌想要的姿勢。洛斯特還是沒有反應，所以馬悌只好放開。

洛斯特在僅僅數吋之外瞥向他，表情閉鎖––如果他很震驚，那麼並沒有表現出來，觀察著馬悌好像他已經準備好等著看馬悌作些瘋狂的事，同時警覺著另一道拳頭。就像馬悌是需要最高度警戒的掠食者。馬悌不記得洛斯特曾經有以這種方式看過他，也許就那麼一次兩次。馬悌喜歡這樣。讓他覺得危險。讓他想要繼續。

「你要做甚麼？馬悌？」洛斯特開口，但僅只是微微張開，他的聲音聽起來更低沉，更喑啞，儘管如此他的語氣中卻帶著一分謹慎的輕快，幾乎也算得上是被逗樂了。

去他媽的這場誰怕誰遊戲。馬悌也玩得起；儘管在他一生中從未碰觸過另一個男人，但他想總也不致令他作嘔。洛斯特他總是──算了。他往左邊移動一些些，因此他才能將自己右手往洛斯特胸口撫下，隔著汗衫的薄棉，僅只是以他手指的尖端碰觸。他將手滑進衣物下擺，想著他似乎聽見洛斯特的呼吸急促起來，但他並未抬頭去確認，只是讓他的手繼續向上滑去且環著他前夥伴的軀體。他並沒感到興奮，實際上，這些行為並不使他興奮。但是這種接近的程度確實讓他下腹糾結，體溫升高。洛斯特總是能對他起作用，使他跨越那橫於殺意，絕望，不可理喻之間的界線，總是媽的那麼 _ **瘋狂**_ 。這只是另一種解消怒氣的方式，他如此理解著。

「我正碰著你，洛斯特，」他實事求是的說。馬悌繼續動著；並未徵求許可。也許他該先問問。但他不想讓這一切好過。「這絕對是比把你的頭甩進牆好幾次更棒的替代方案。」他模仿著洛斯特的語調，一絲不苟而鎮靜。然後抽出他的手。

馬悌必須讓自己堅定心智一會兒才將自己的手向下移，並隔著他的運動褲托住洛斯特。對方因此而發出一絲聲響，來自於他鼻腔中急促的吸氣。馬悌抬眼看到洛斯特正直盯著他，好像他已維持這樣一陣子了。馬悌將他的掌心根部摩擦著洛斯特的陰莖，看著洛斯特的眼睛慢慢往下半闔。當馬悌確定他已經半勃，才試著把手溜進運動褲鬆緊帶內。說真的，真槍實彈的幫另一個男人手淫，跟隔著一層他媽的運動褲比起來能有多難？

當洛斯特的左手緊握他手腕時使馬悌驚訝了一下。「我跟你那些女孩兒們可不一樣，小馬，」他嘶聲說，眼神再度凌厲且具侵略性。

馬悌只是向洛斯特的臉微笑著，輕輕地將他的手由前任搭檔的掌握中扭開。「也不會太難，還能怎樣？就跟自己來是一回事。」

當他扯下運動褲時馬悌保持自己一直看著洛斯特，發現洛斯特並沒有穿著四角或三角褲。馬悌將他的陰莖托出，感覺著手中的重量，他抬起眉角，也得到洛斯特投給他的一個表情。馬悌再次向下看然後將一手緊緊圍著那，又引出洛斯特另一個猛然驚喘。他幫洛斯特打出來，就像自己打手槍時一樣，不過力道上多加了些粗魯，而洛斯特並沒抗議，大概吧。至少馬悌能分辨出他是喜歡的，因著那沉重的吐息，洛斯特的右手緊緊扭著他的左肩如此之緊，馬悌肯定那兒將要留下瘀血了。隨著時間過去呼吸漸漸加重，因此馬悌也將自己的手滑動得越來越快。洛斯特的呼吸逐漸散亂，喘息輕淺，而馬悌在他的脖頸間感受到那些吐息，這讓他覺得──

他在洛斯特高潮之前能得到的所有預警只是一聲扭曲的呻吟；箝在馬悌手臂上的力度放鬆了一下子然後又抓得死緊。馬悌將一切高潮餘韻從他體內絞出，然後像他平常自慰的習慣一般漸漸放慢手中速度，甚至還在洛斯特的脖頸上吸咬出一個吻痕，那又使他得到一絲發著顫的氣息。

他們站在一塊好一會，馬悌還不確定該怎麼辦才好。他手上沾了精液，該死的洛斯特・柯爾的精液，他給洛斯特一點時間平復呼吸之後才退後回去。他小心地不去看洛斯特，他正拉回自己的運動褲，直瞪著地板，呼吸仍然有些深沉。在洛斯特實在過了太久都不發一語，且仍然持續盯著地面之後，馬悌開始有點擔心，他並不想天殺的毀了洛斯特。於是他試著開口問，「我該在哪裡把這些弄乾淨？」同時想著他的聲音是否聽起來不太一樣。

洛斯特又多停滯了一下子，然後才終於直起身咳嗽，那是一聲短促的低吼，扭著下巴看向另一頭。「嗯，這兒。」他的聲音聽起來很破碎，不知何故。同時也很嘶啞。洛斯特走到吧檯後，抓出一條抹布丟給他時令馬悌反胃。仍然沒有眼神接觸。馬悌擦完手，把抹布丟回去。他站在原地，覺得自己十分之蠢。

終於，洛斯特說了。「我該付你錢嗎？」馬悌從地面往上看去，發現洛斯特又多瞥了他一眼，表情再度回到原先的高深莫測，聲音也正在恢復成與之前同樣輕快，惹人發怒的那種愉悅調子。馬悌看著他，特別注意著他凌亂的長髮，衣服，才感覺到自己確實正在看他，真正的第一次看著他，這是長久歲月以來的第一次，就連他也讀不懂洛斯特在想著甚麼。

「去你媽的，」他說，感到又一陣戰慄穿過。他看著洛斯特然後想著。他要說出來。「我很抱歉。我從未––從未認真去了解你。媽的，」他用手摩擦自己下巴。「我應該要是一個更好的––」搭檔，他想，但他說出口的是，「一個更好的人。」洛斯特甚麼也沒說，但話說回來，馬悌也沒有期望他會回應。他們又互相來來去去看著對方好幾次，只是各自有著心事。馬悌說，「我該走了。」他心知肚明會再見到洛斯特，因為他們的人生路就是像那種羅曼史小說寫的狗屁一樣盤纏糾結在一起了。這段人生今後再也不會讓他們忽略對方。再也不會了。

馬悌朝門口移動，他打開門。感覺好像該再說些甚麼，於是他便說了，「這地方也沒那麼糟啊，柯爾。」他咧嘴笑。「也許我以後會偶而過來喝一杯。」

洛斯特看著他，慢慢的眨眼，微笑起來，沒有開口，只是唇角些微的上揚。馬悌也回了他一個，但下一秒他改了心意，因為他就是這麼個渾蛋，所以他又開口笑著還朝洛斯特眨眼。他隨即離開，且再也沒有回頭看。

\--- 


End file.
